The Guardian
by infiniteflame14350
Summary: Lucy meets Wendy when they are young and they became adoptive mother and daughter. With Lucy being a Duel Dragon Slayer and Wendy a Dragon Slayer, they find many adventures awaiting them. When they meet Fairy Tail, Lucy learns some new things that her dragons weren't able to tell her.


**This is a Fairy Tail fanfic! I hope you all enjoy this story!**

Lucy Heartfilia was a blond-haired and brown-eyed young girl of 10 years of age. She was training with the Water and Ice Dragon, Mizu. Mizu taught her everything about the ways of the Dragon and the Dragon Slayers. One day, Lucy was training with her when a Dragon that Lucy has never seen appeared to her and Mizu.

"Water Dragon's Whip!" Lucy shouted. She had created a water whip that she used to attack Mizu with. When Mizu had effortlessly dodged the attack, she cursed under her breah, but Mizu had heard her. She only giggled, knowing that Lucy had the mouth of a sailor, despite her young age. "You damned Mizu! What the hell are you laughing at?" Lucy demanded, firing a Roar of the Water Dragon at Mizu. Not expecting the attack, Mizu was hit by the Roar and when the water had cleared, Mizu was smling.

" **Wow, you managed to hit me. Looks like I need to take this fight seriously, huh**?" Mizu had asked. Lucy smirked. She leaped into the air to try out an attack.

"Ice Dragon's Hard Punch!" Lucy shouted. Her fist was encased in hard ice, but when she tried to attack Mizu, the ice had disappeared, pissing her off. "Fuck!" Mizu was concerned for Lucy as the girl couldn't master the move, no matter how hard she tried. _She'll master the attack one day._ Mizu had thought. She watched as Lucy growled to herself. When Lucy noticed that Mizu was beside, she just looked at her. "I'll spar with you later, Mizu." Lucy had told the Water and Ice Dragon. Mizu looked at her chosen child when sad, yet warm eyes.

A dragon had suddenly appeared in front of Mizu and Lucy and the two got ready to defend themselves when a voice had spoke. **"Don't worry! I'm not an enemy."** Mizu had recognized the voice and she told Lucy to stand down.

 **"Stella, what are you doing here?"** Mizu had asked the Celestial Dragon. The White Dragon was holding a young child who had dark blue hair. **_That's Grandeeney's child! What is Stella doing with her?_** Mizu thought. **"What are you doing with her?"** Mizu had asked the dragon. Stella looked down at the child and she made an 'o' face.

 **"Grandeeney wanted me to bring her to your child, since this girl is lonely. Grandeeney told me that her child is a pacifist and so she only taught her Healing and Defensive Spells."** Stella tells Mizu. Mizu sighed as she looked at Lucy. When Lucy noticed that Mizu was looking at her, Lucy glared at her.

"What the hell do you want?" Lucy asked. Stella's jaw dropped at Lucy's rude voice.

 **"What is this? Mizu, how long have you had her?"** Stella asked. Mizu giggled.

 **"Just a year. She's distrusting, though. It took me awhile to join her trust. Aw look, the child's waking up."** Mizu noticed as she saw the younger child's eyes shifting open and her body shuffling.

"Where am I? Grandeeney?" The child questioned. Stella looked down in guilt, since Grandeeney didn't get the chance to say a proper sendoff. When Lucy heard the child speak, she sped to the child and Stella gave her to Lucy. Mizu looked a bit worried, but Lucy was being careful with the child. "Who are you?" The child asked. Lucy looked into her brown eyes and Lucy smiled.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I'm a Dragon Slayer." Lucy answered gently. Mizu smiled. _**So, Lucy likes children, huh? Who would have guess? This girl is very foul-mouthed.**_ Mizu thought.

"Oh, really? I'm a Dragon Slayer too. My name is Wendy Marvell." Wendy answered, but her sentence was in childish talk since Wendy was only 3 years old, but Lucy understood.

"Okay, Wendy, you can call me 'Mommy' and I will take care of you." Lucy tells Wendy. Wendy smiled in pure happiness and she hugged Lucy. Mizu looked at Lucy in pure shock. _**Wow! She cares for the girl that much.**_ Mizu thought. Mizu looked at Stella, who was smiling.

 **"That was the plan?"** She had asked. Stella nodded her head and Mizu just sighed in relief.

For the past 7 years, Lucy trained in Water/Ice and Celestial Dragon Slaying Magic. Lucy is considered a Duel Dragon Slayer. Wendy trained in Healing Spells and Defensive Spells. Lucy was stronger than Wendy physically and because of this, Lucy considers herself Wendy's guardian and adoptive mother. Lucy was Wendy's protector.

Lucy was finally 17 years of age and Wendy was 10 years of age. Their dragons had already disappeared, but Lucy knew that she could always talk to them through telepathy since the dragons were in the Dragon World. Lucy didn't have a Exceed, but Wendy did. Wendy's Exceed was named Charle. Charle was a bit protector of Wendy, but Lucy was very, very protective of them, especially, where Wendy was concerned. Charle describes Lucy as an overprotective mother, which is true. Wendy remembers that day very well even though she knew that Lucy wanted her to forget about it.

It was just a simple small job. Lucy had sent Wendy to buy some food for the road, when Wendy was approached by two men. Wendy was scared since she was all alone. The two men sneered at her as they wanted her money. "Give us your money, kid or else." One of the men threatened. Wendy opened her mouth to scream, but a sword pointing at her caused her to quickly close her mouth.

"That's it, just be quiet. We won't hurt you if you just give us your money." The other man had said. All hell had broke loose when the man had grabbed Wendy by her shoulder.

"Get your fucking hands off of my daughter!" Lucy's angry shout frightened the men so bad, but the man who had a sword grabbed Wendy and held the sword to her throat. This caused Wendy to cry and it only pissed off Lucy even more. "Let her go!" Lucy had growled out. Lucy had saved Wendy, but not without beating the shit out of the men who dared threatened her.

As they traveled around, Lucy fought as Wendy healed. They were happy and content with their lives. However, something had happened.

To Be Continued...

 **I hope everyone enjoys this first chapter!**


End file.
